narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Boruto Uzumaki
is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan, as well as a descendant of the Hyūga clan. Background Boruto is the first child of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga. On one peaceful morning, during the winter time in Konoha, he and his younger sister Himawari were seen embracing their father and starting a snowball fight, along with their mother.The Last: Naruto the Movie Personality Before Naruto became Hokage and thus had more time on his hands, Boruto was much more well-behaved, genuinely excited when his father showed up and got to spend time with him. Much like his father in his youth, Boruto is hyperactive and bold. After Naruto became Hokage, he appears to exhibit an inclination towards pranks. Like his father, his reason for pulling pranks is also to seek attention; in this case, it's from his father, as Naruto's role as Hokage detracted from the time they spent together. This was made apparent when Naruto caught him defacing the Hokage Monument and after being punished by Naruto, he asked him to help him clean up the mess. Like his father and late paternal grandmother, Boruto also inherited a verbal tic: . Despite his disrespectful and bratty attitude towards his father, Boruto has shown some signs of being well-mannered and polite, thanking Sarada for not telling Naruto where he is, but not to the point of being formal like his mother. He is also shown to be considerate of other people's feelings, to which he also was shown to be perceptive, quickly realising other people's true intentions from the look in their eyes. Appearance Boruto Uzumaki.png|Boruto in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Boruto Naruto Exhibition.png|Boruto's academy student attire. Boruto's movie depiction.png|Boruto's shinobi attire. Boruto appears strikingly similar to his father, with blonde hair and blue, similarly shaped, eyes. Unlike Naruto, however, he has wavy hair which flares out on the sides and back, and an that which resembles the stem of a leaf. His face has a rounder shape like his mother, and he has two whisker markings on each cheek, which he inherited from his father. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Boruto wore a black tracksuit, reminiscent of the orange one Naruto wore for most of the series, that had a red fire symbol on the left breast matching an insignia his mother once wore on her jacket in Part I, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. On Boruto's jacket behind, there was a symbol that resembles a bolt. Worn with this outfit were a pair of flat white sandals. In the epilogue, Boruto wears a black tracksuit with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, which he wears open and cuts off at the midriff, he wears a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name. He also wears black shinobi sandals. In subsequent illustrations, Boruto has worn a V-neck-style shirt and similarly-shaped white sandals. By the time of Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring, he wears a longer tracksuit jacket and has switched out for the style of standard high-top shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, he wears with this a black Konoha forehead protector and black open-toed boots. Abilities Unlike his late-blooming parents, Boruto was recognised as a prodigy by the time he became a shinobi. Before graduating from the Academy, he could perform the advanced Shadow Clone Technique and a degree of taijutsu proficiency. Also, he showed noticeably sharp battle instincts while playing with his father.Chapter 700+1, page 8 As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Boruto is blessed with an especially strong life-force. This grants him tremendous stamina, immense reserves of chakra, and strong vitality, to which also bestows him with extreme longevity. Epilogue When classes at the Academy were dismissed, Boruto told his classmates that he would show them a prank. The new generation of Ino–Shika–Chō tried to convince him not to pursue it because of the Kage Summit that was about to commence; he replied that being able to pull off a prank despite the heightened security would prove their talent as shinobi. In the end, none of his peers joined in on his prank, though an intrigued Sarada Uchiha followed and observed his handiwork: defacing the Hokage Monument statues with red paint, just as his own father had done once before. Knowing that his father would come to punish him, Boruto prepared to ambush him with a well-timed shuriken, but was stopped when Naruto suddenly appeared using the Body Flicker Technique. While reprimanding Boruto, Naruto recognised that his son was acting out as an attempt to get his attention, and explained that he has to be a father to everyone in the village, so he can't always give Boruto as much attention as he would like. He asked Boruto to endure this hardship, because "true shinobi were those who endure". Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Boruto goes off to vandalise his father's Hokage statue to instigate a round of tag as well as a training session with Naruto using his shadow clones. With Sarada watching and helping Boruto extend the length of the game, Shikamaru Nara arrives and ends the game, much to his annoyance. Later, Boruto was sent by his mother to deliver a lunch to Naruto for his trip. To Boruto's annoyance, the Hokage had already left. While Boruto was content with just leaving it at that, Sarada and Chōcho suddenly appeared, with the Uchiha insisting that they would give it to the Hokage. While Boruto was reluctant, Sarada insisted to do it on the grounds it was made by someone who loves Naruto. Seeing how important this was to Sarada, without asking why, Boruto agreed to let the kunoichi do as she pleased. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Boruto will make an appearance in this film. Growing further angry by his father's split attention between him and the village, Boruto seeks out Sasuke Uchiha to become the older ninja's apprentice in the hopes of surpassing his father. Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt". His name is a reference to his cousin Neji, whose name means . It may also be a reference to his late paternal grandfather's famed Flying Thunder God Technique, as the kanji can be translated as "lightning bolt." * In the artwork for The Last: Naruto the Movie '', Boruto was depicted with lavender eyes. * Like his sister Himawari, Boruto's hair resembles the shape of a leaf. * Boruto and Himawari are the only known descendants of the Hyūga clan who does not possess the Byakugan. However, according to Masashi Kishimoto, he intended to give them the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700. * When Boruto defaced the Hokage Monument, he wrote insults on the faces of all the Hokage with the exception of Kakashi Hatake's, on whose he only painted lips. Quotes * (To his classmates) "''Today I'll show you an amazing prank! Who's coming with me?"Chapter 700, page 2 * (To Shikadai) "A real shinobi can pull a prank without them even noticing!" * (To the villagers) "I totally hate Hokage… Dattebasa!!" References es:Bolt Uzumaki id:Boruto Uzumaki pl:Boruto Uzumaki pt-br:Boruto Uzumaki